


RUNAWAY

by chromosomefels



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty-ish, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, btw i consider the reader having neutral pronouns so please bear with me here, did i mention he is also a buttercup ??, flowey is a learning buttercup, frisk does not exist ???, good luck on trying to fit in the story, i couldnt fit in frisk im sorry smh, if you are a gal just wanting to read this you can use female pronouns, if youre a guy reading this? ??, reader is 17 years old (or somewhere around those lines)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromosomefels/pseuds/chromosomefels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were disliked in the surface world, so you took a chance for the worst and fell into a mountain. Luckily, you met someone (or, something I should say-) with the same fate.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Only that he was underground, and had not fallen, like you did. But, he was hated though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first written passage since the 6th grade ??? i'm glad to see myself writing again; writing clearly to be precise.
> 
> i really hope you like flower dick because this is what im going to (try) write about!! (not literally but y'know)

*CRACK*

You ran through the thick woods, trying your best to not bump into any obstacles. A low roar can be heard behind you, getting angrier by every footstep. There wasn’t really a clear answer why you of all people had to leave your hometown; sure, you had a bad reputation, but this time it wasn't entirely your fault.

The pitter-patter of your feet grows faster upon impact with the ground, almost in sync.

A big shadowy figure loomed above -Mount Ebott- The infamous mountain that has swallowed many lives, specifically children. You stopped at your tracks and thought about your choices. You would run on the rocky path towards Mount Ebott for your sake, or keep circling throughout the vegetation until you tire of trying, and finally get caught.

The obvious choice was meant to be done here; you jolted towards the landform.

Hiding in a nearby cavern, you gripped on the rocky walls and relaxed. Your chest heaved in and out. Your tattered clothes covered in grass clippings and muck, an occasional tear here and there.

The mob of townspeople that chased you seemed to have gone away. All you could hear were the soft gasps for air you made, and water dripping from the cavern ceiling.

Your vice-grip to the wall weakened and you slump down to your bottom.

Your mind raced to thoughts of your family. The ones who put you in this mess in the first place. They were a menace to your, now former, town.

Firstly, your single father was the ringleader. Although not known to own lions, he is known for being a thief. A cheat. Manipulating. From local supermarket products, to actual jewels from a pawn shop. He says "It’s going to a good cause." every time he comes home with a sack full of stolen goods. The very next day, the news flares up of these crimes. The police come and go from your house door, asking for any information about the crook. Unfortunately, even if your father is a thief, you couldn't bear knowing he would be behind bars.

Next, was your older sibling. They had a thin temper, and had gotten expelled from four different schools the past decade. The fond memory of their last expel gave you chills every time you thought of it. They smashed a kid's head onto a solid, concrete wall, leaving the poor child disabled permanently. After the incident, they got sent into a prison-like facility for a few months. Your father didn't care, the least of his concern would be giving them a lecture for their actions.

Finally, there was you.

Out of everyone of your family, you were the most reasonable one to work with. You had a good education to start with, theorizing that nobody in the family could do algebra equations better than you could. You have a great personality too. The patience and perseverance you had with every word that came out of your mouth was like running water. Although, not many people knew that since your family's reputation rubbed off on you, causing everyone to label you as one of them.

You slowly drifted into your mind deeper as you thought of these things, not hearing the chatter of multiple conversations becoming louder.

Suddenly, there was a halt, then, a gasp from a watching pair of eyes.

"THEY'RE HERE! WE FOUND THEM! THEY'RE HERE!"

You turned your whole body towards the commotion and realized it just wasn't one pair of eyes. It was a dozen of them. They were all carrying lamps for guidance. A fazed look loomed over their faces. Your breathing got faster and distorted, your lungs shook like a box full of rocks.

Just when you were about to spew your first word, a stampede of townsfolk rushed at you.

You quickly stood to your feet and ran the opposite direction from the angry, yet determined, mob of townsfolk. You couldn't rip your eyes off of the hoard of crowding bodies, stacking bigger and bigger for your capture. The tone of hatred hung from their voices.

You stayed glued to that moment, until, all of a sudden, screams rang out.

"WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!"

As you kept running from the crowd that once wanted to convict you, your eyes trailed onto what they were concerning about. Your stomach flips as you see it.

A titanic, black, abyss; following straight to the earth's core.

At one last glance from the crowd behind you, people held their mouths open and had knit eyebrows; obviously showing concern for what fate has set to you.

Your body felt weightless at that point, everything around you, even time, slowed down. You felt your ears pop one last time as you dipped further into the darkness.

You fell into the mountain.


	2. Conscious

You didn’t want to see it.

Nobody did.

Your eyesight was flooded with darkness, the depressing feeling of being sucked down towards the earth felt heavy. You couldn't hear anything anymore, too.

Tears stung your eyes from the fear of dropping dead at any given moment. You never thought you would end this way. You couldn't use your senses, you felt trapped.

As you rummage through memories and thoughts, you felt weaker from wanting to live. That's when you finally realize, your whole existence was a complete mess.

You couldn't agree with yourself more.

You had a cheapskate of a father. Your sibling that you grew up with was a broken cause.

And you…?

You didn't know what you were.

You always felt like you were filler.

Something that had no meaning to it.

Then something clicks into place.

You wanted to end yourself.

All of these reasons you wanted to end your life felt valid to you. You didn't feel like you had a good enough purpose to strive for. Tears fell from your eyes as you closed them slowly, letting the calming insanity consume your consciousness.

Then, everything went numb.

 

✿     ✿     ✿

 

Your lungs fixated on learning how to breath again.

Your eyes wanted to open to see your surroundings.

You felt conscious once more.

_Conscious._

That was the word you wanted to question a million times.

Why were you conscious? Is this how the afterlife feels?

Your fingers lace on something smooth and cool. It felt like healthy plants stems. It felt like life. It even smelled like it too.

You open your eyes to a wide sky with pillars decorating your peripheral vision. You weren’t falling anymore.

You loll your head sideways to see more of what you have gotten into. Golden flowers, fully-bloomed, swayed in the non-existent wind. Yellow dust floats around them.

You try to move your mouth, but then started to hack and cough. The yellow dust that was mentioned before coated your mouth, a sickly sweet sensation formed on your tongue. It must be pollen.

You curved into a fetus position, and felt your body cringe to a dull pain. The flowers must have broken your fall, but it wasn't enough for them to nurture the sore feeling from falling.

Your arms shook as you came closer to getting up from the bed of flowers. You sat up, and took a moment to look at the room you were in. The ground was speckled with the same flowers that broke your fall, pillars made out of ancient rock stood before you, and birds chirped softly; almost unreal.

You herd your legs to stand up, occasionally wobbling one side to another, but soon enough you knew how to walk again. You took a couple of steps towards a corridor to see if you could seek help. You balanced yourself by staying close to a stone wall, once you felt the entrance to another room, you let go of your clutch and proceeded by yourself.

The upcoming room only had one light source, coming from above. It lit the central portion of the room, grass padded the ground below the light. Like the room from before, the air was manifested with pollen. Then, you see a shining figure in the middle of the patch of grass. It was like those golden flowers from before, although, this one was singular and different from the other species of flower you've seen. It looked like a buttercup.

The flower turned to you halfway and  
fluttered its petals, giving you a full-hearted smile.

"Howdy-do! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy.


	3. Sentient

Curiosity spread across your face when you inched closer to the flower. His beady, black eyes pinpointed your location exactly, looking at you almost in a careful way. His warming smile filled your chest with mixed feelings. What if this was the afterlife? You thought of this as logic seemed to slip out of your hands.

You just couldn't believe your eyes.

"And what might your name be, friend?" Flowey purred.

'This is going to be simple.' He thought to himself.

'Just like the others- _Hit and run._ \- Although, this time I _will_ get a soul.'

"M-my name is Y/N." You whimpered out.

"Well, Y/N, nice to meet you! Welcome to the Underground!"

' _Hit and run._ ' Flowey continued to mentor himself.

You sat in front of the sentient flower, enjoying his company. After everything that you've experienced, it was nice to talk to someone. Even if it was just a plant. You looked downwards to his rooted stance, and saw his leafy 'hands' motioning as he spoke. Without thinking, you held one of his 'hands', slowly petting it with your thumb.

By this, Flowey's grin wavered and twitched, a light blush spread to his pale face. He shook his head and ignored the pleasant gesture.

"You look like you will be needing guidance," Flowey cleared his throat.

Before he could say another word, you opened your mouth to ask a question. His grin faltered a bit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, can you please tell me how to get out of here?"

"I have some friends that are probably worrying about me." You lied.

Flowey fiddled with his leaves as he listened to your request. His face scrunched up when he heard the word, 'friends'. After a little thinking, he held his face to a gentle smile again.

"To get to the surface you will have to cross the entire Underground towards the barrier. And, for you to travel throughout the Underground, you will have to know how to protect yourself." He replied.

"Now, as I was saying, you will be needing guidance." Flowey winked.

You nodded.

_'Guidance..?'_

Suddenly, Flowey sprouted white objects from the ground. As they rose higher, they began spinning in sync. At a closer look, they looked like bullets from a gun. An unsettling feeling crept up your spine.

"Out here in the Underground, we share LOVE by these… things." Flowey hesitated on the last word.

"These… _'friendliness pellets'_." He corrected.

You tugged at your shirt, trying to soak in all this information. Flowey's grin widens as he proceeds with his tutorial.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LOVE."

You lolled your head to his sentence. "Soul…?"

"Ah, yes. Your SOUL, the very culmination of your being." Flowey waved a leafy hand.

Immediately, your chest began to glow in different colours. Before you could reach to your own chest, a cartoon-shaped heart floated close to you. It was coloured a milky brown, like freshly brewed coffee. It was also spotted with other colours, mostly a bright red. It had a glossy texture, occasionally dripping some sort of substance down to the floor. It was magnificent to see.

" _That_ is your SOUL," Flowey caught your attention again.

The 'friendliness pellets' spun faster and aimed at your SOUL. Flowey hitched from  
excitement, his eyes were glued to your SOUL, almost in a trance.

"To gain LOVE, you will have to catch these 'friendliness pellets'." Flowey stated.

"You want some LOVE, don’t you?"

Flowey's tone reminded you of your father. Smooth like honey, but purposely an influenza. _Manipulating_. You took one more glance at your SOUL before you nodded shyly. Flowey snorted.

"If that's the case then, try and catch as many of these pellets! Move around, don’t be shy!"

And by his command, the pellets spun to your direction. The pellets made a ear-splitting, whistling sound that rang in your ears as they moved closer. You pulled yourself back from fear, automatically, your feet moved to a place where the pellets surely wouldn’t hit you. You dropped to your knees when the pellets hit the stone walls with a sharp thump. Quickly, you looked at your tutor with palms over your mouth. You just couldn’t do it. Flowey's mouth twitched.

"Hey buddy, you missed them.." Flowey slumped visibly.

Just when you took your hands off your mouth, more 'friendliness pellets' sprouted from the soil. This time, they looked sharper and spun faster. You couldn’t help but feel unsure about 'catching them'.

"But don’t worry! Your best friend Flowey, has you covered!" He winked once more.

Without giving warning, the pellets flew towards you. Your chest hollowed out from air as you moved forward, grasping at the pellets. That's when you felt something grip your ankle. It felt smooth and cool. Like healthy plant stems. Your leg jerked at one side, making you trip onto the pellets. A thick pain stung to your skin as you touched the pellets. It's like nothing you have felt before. Blood seeped from your clothes as you opened your mouth to scream.

"A- **HA! GOTCHA!** " The golden flower laughed maniacally.

You dropped to the floor gripping at your wounds, the pain felt unbearable. Your eyes started to water. At the edge of your vision, you see your SOUL. It was dented and leaking heavily of substance, the once bright colours were now muted; it did not glow too bright either. It looked like if it was dying.

"Wh-what did yo-" You tried to muster energy into your words.

" **Idiot.** "

That's when you hear distorted sounds, you couldn’t quite explain it. You look over to Flowey, his face melting to a gooey mess. It was like watching wax or butter melt.

" **In this world, it is kill or be killed. Why would anyone** -" He sliced his own sentence.

Flowey had hollowed out his eyes, only having white pupils to indicate he can still see the fear in his prey. His mouth twisted into a smile, only showing his canine teeth. Menacing anger filled his voice.

" **PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?!** "

"Wait, Flowey I-" You stretched your arms out.

" _ **DIE.**_ "

Dozens of bullets circled you, each of them spinning at their own pace. The whistling sound was overlapped by Flowey's howling laughter. If you haven't already died from falling, this would surely kill you. The bullets were inching closer by every second you thought. It was the end.

But, it didn’t feel like it.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" You yelled out to the flower.

By this, Flowey halted his arsenal of bullets and frowned at you. The colour of your SOUL was beginning to glow a healthy crimson. You sat to your knees and opened your mouth for air, trying to ignore the pain where the bullets first hit you.

"Flowey, I don't want to die. Not like this."

"Oh, Y/N, so adorable." Flowey cooed.

Flowey sprouted in and out of the soil to get a better look at you. His defined features made it hard to look at him with a straight face. His gold petals brushed against your dirty skin, chills ran up your spine.

"You _will_ give me your SOUL." Flowey said with a stern face.

"I can't- I don’t know how to- J-Just.." You stammer.

You were very determined to keep living. The want of staying alive was all sudden to you. A few hours earlier, you wanted to die from falling into the abyss back at the mountain. But you've changed. You had a lucky break from falling onto the flowers; something wanted you to have a second chance. You decided to take it and make the most of it. You weren’t going to die now, in the hands of a flower.

"Just let me go, please, I'll do anything-" You broke down to a quiet sob.

Flowey's gaze softened at your figure. You were tattered, bleeding, dirty. A mess. Vines grew from the ground wrapping you in a blanket of vegetation. The vines pressed on the wounds so they would stop the bleeding from killing you. His eyes reverted back into beady, black pupils.

"Okay, but in one condition." Flowey hummed.

You nodded vigorously, accepting whatever the buttercup had to say.

"You will bring me throughout your journey in the Underground, to finally see the surface and cross the barrier."

You paused.

Why did Flowey want to go to the surface? Is it because he is a flower and he needs sunshine? Do flowers have a better life in the surface? Thoughts raced your mind, trying to figure out what Flowey actually wanted.

The golden flower stared at you with a patient smile, waiting for your response. Without wasting anymore time, you nod your head in agreement to the bargain. Flowey bounced up and down from his stem excitedly.

"It's a deal then!"

Suddenly, Flowey sunk into the earth. The vines that wrapped you caressed your skin, and positioned carefully around your body. The smell of honeysuckle was strong for some reason, too. Then, you heard a cooing voice from the side of your head. Flowey nestled at the crook of your neck, purring at his new host.

"This beats than staying in the ground forever."

More vines wrap around your inner thighs and abdomen.

"Lets get moving."


	4. Parasitic

'This wasn't what I had in mind but, it'll have to do.' Flowey thought to himself.

You stumbled to your feet and started walking to the nearest exit. The vines around your abdomen tugged at you to keep moving. When you reach to the next room, red leaves concealed the floor, crunching at the bottom of your feet. A set of stairs led to another corridor at the end of the room. The sting from your wounds stopped hurting.

You looked at Flowey, pursing your lips.

"Why do you want to come with me?"

He turned to you, a faint blush settled in his cheeks. Honestly, of all the humans that fell into the Underground, you were the most striking. You were much older than any human he's seen, you looked like around 17. The thought of your face paling from his threats seemed pleasant. Flowey loved his prey cowering in fear, especially you now, since you were stuck with him. He smiled, small dimples formed in the corners of his mouth.

"Because, I want to join you in the surface. It's so lonely here."

You slowly traveled upwards on the stairs to the corridor. After walking through the exit of the room, with no sign of life, you knew Flowey was telling the truth. It felt so cold here, so quiet. Too quiet, in fact.

"I got chased here by a lot of people, that's why I'm here all alone in The Ruins." Flowey continued.

As he said this, he tried to sound sorrowful purposely for your sympathy. To try to butter you up. Who wouldn't resist an adorable talking flower in distress? But, he wasn’t entirely cheating. Flowey actually did get hunted by monsters in the Underground. Just by thinking of this, Flowey felt a lump grow in his throat.

"I got chased here too, so many people wanted to kill me." You murmured.

A lot of people wanted to kill Flowey also. The vivid vision of the monsters who attacked him to stay away repeated in Flowey's mind. A frown formed on his face.

 

The line of torches illuminated brightly, causing Flowey to squint. Protests against the demonic flower were clear as water. One dark figure stood above him, a blue glow radiated from his left eye socket. The only one who had the audacity to come near Flowey.

"Look pal, I don’t mean to be rude, but I think these people here want you out of this place." Sans fixed his bony hands to his pockets.

Flowey scruched up his face, making a quiet hiss between his teeth.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

Sans chuckled. His left eye socket flared.

"Don’t play dumb with me, we know about the resets." The skeleton threatened.

Flowey's sweat dropped. ' _How did he know about the resets??_ '

"I don't know what you're talking about- I've never heard of these 'resets'-"

Sans quickly gripped Flowey's stem, causing him to choke on his own sentence before he could finish. Flowey's eyes hollowed into a crazed anger.

"I've already told all these nice people about your scams. Of how you switch between timelines like some sick game." Sans gripped tighter around Flowey's stem.

"Piece of shit- **AACK!** " Was the only thing Flowey said to the bellowing skeleton.

"If we really are friends like you said, you will leave this place and never come back. Capiche?"

The sound of boots crunched against the ground, the figure of another skeleton loomed behind Sans. It was his younger brother, Papyrus, looking at Flowey with knit eyebrows.

"How could you, Flowey?.." Papyrus' voice cracked.

Glancing at Papyrus' empty eye sockets, Flowey felt ashamed. Ashamed, that he finally got caught by his actions. Ashamed, because he was now in the hot seat of this heart-throbbing situation.

Ashamed, because he now lost the only person who listened to him.

Sans shook Flowey's body to get his full attention again, still having his grip onto him. The flower only feared the skeleton above him, dread flooded throughout his small form, having no control to retaliate. Sans stared at Flowey through his soul.

Then, slowly, Sans' bony fingers released Flowey's stem back into place. Flowey wheezed for air and thoughts of what to say. The angry crowd of monsters still sounded strong, ready to get rid of the flower in a heartbeat. Tears formed in Flowey's eyes.

" **FINE!** " The flower hiccuped into loud sobs.

 

" **WHO NEEDS YOU IDIOTS ANYWAY?! I ALWAYS KNEW DEEP DOWN THAT I WOULD GET TIRED OF THIS PLACE!** "

 

By that, the monsters charged at Flowey. The ground shook of the many monsters that were determined to rip Flowey to shreds. His mind couldn't work properly, a headache was bleaching his mind slowly. The only thing he thought was to run away. Run away from where he was planted to somewhere far, far away. Flowey began sinking within the earth, melting with the soil.

Monsters searched for him, scavenging the dirt to find only the pattern of Flowey's retreat. They hissed and grunted with defeat, holding their torches low. Sans appeared next to his brother, chewing on the stalk of a leaf, holding his brother's hand for comfort. His left eye socket reverted back into his white pupil.

 

"Dirty, parasitic, weed." Sans spat out the leaf.

 

Flowey stared at an endless nothing. You waved your hand in front of his face to get his attention back to you. You have walked throughout the Ruins by yourself, the figure of a castle was above you. More red leaves snapped back at you as you walked.

"Flowey? Flowey, are you okay?" You spoke softly while petting one of his petals.

Flowey raised his head, giving you a worried look in the eye. His eyes looked glassy, like he was about to cry. He then soon scowled at you for petting him, a leafy hand swatted your fingers away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just keep walking, we're almost there." Flowey replied  bluntly.

He retreated back into the crook of your neck, muttering something you couldn't hear. You tilted your head to him, thinking of another subject to talk about.

"So, about back then, what were you saying about this 'kill or be killed' thing?" You made imaginary quotes with your fingers.

Flowey bit the bottom of his lip, trying to make a way to explain what he meant to say to you without sounding confusing. He sighed.

"To be sincere, that's how the world works, does it not? If you had two species of animal trapped in one room, one would kill the other for survival. As long as two people are left on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead." Flowey lectured.

You stood on a balcony, soaking the fine scenery of the faraway castle. Purple brick tiled every square foot of the building. Ivy etched in every crevice. You look at Flowey with a patient smile.

"That does not sound like the world to me."

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm wrong?" The flower retaliated.

"Well, at the contrary, sort of." You said.

"I know the world looks like a round ball of hate, but, there's a lot more to be discovered and shared with. Like us for example- "

You began petting Flowey's petals at a slow pace, his face getting redder the more you continued.

"You were about to kill me back there, where we met, but you spared my life because you cared."

Flowey opened his lips to say something but nothing came out, you left him speechless by the motioning of your fingers against his sensitive skin.

"I would spare your life too if you got caught up in a situation like that." You cooed.

Violence was not an option for you to take. Since you were little kid, you always felt disgusted by the word 'violence'. Instead of brutality, you turned your head towards pacifism. You casually enjoyed making smiles, instead of hitting someone on the head repeatedly on concrete, like your older sibling. Or nearly murdering a complete stranger like Flowey did. Even if everybody on the surface loathed you, you still had faith.

"Whatever." Flowey pouted, crossing his leaves together.

"To be honest, you look like you need a bit of guidance yourself!" You smiled warmly.

"Shut up and head back to the room you came out of, the real exit is north from there you idiot."

Flowey's small face glowed in a red blush. You couldn’t stop smiling, it felt good making the buttercup flustered. The vines around your body tightened; some vines even smacked portions of your skin for you to stop giggling like a maniac.

Going north where Flowey instructed you to be, was a dead tree. The colour of its bark fell into a nasty brown, almost a black. The branches looked like they would snap at any given time, mountains of leaves decorated the tree around it. Every time this tree tries to grow any leaves, they just fall right off.

Suddenly, you heard feet pound against the soft ground, becoming louder every second. Flowey flinched, quickly retreating his head to your shirt. The thick vines that wrapped you lessened, making you flexible again. A tall, goat-looking, lady with a lilac coloured robe came walking from behind the tree; she was holding a watering can, making sure not to spill a droplet of water.

Just when you were about to say hello, the goat-lady glanced at you and gasped, nearly dropping the watering can onto the floor. Her dark, violet red irises stared at you, the bags under her eyes only made it more dramatic.

"Oh my- Are you alright, my dear!?" She spoke; her full attention and concern filled her voice.

You could hear Flowey groan in the depths of your shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the tiny dash of a sans flashback and FashionablyLate!Toriel !! (i wrote this at like, 4 in the morning so dont judge too hard)


End file.
